culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Wigan Borough F.C.
Wigan Borough Football Club was an English football club from the town of Wigan, Lancashire. It was a fifth attempt at establishing football in Wigan, their forerunners were Wigan A.F.C., Wigan County, Wigan United and Wigan Town, County and Town having fallen into liquidation previously. Beginnings According to the Wigan Observer of 21 June 1920, Wigan Borough was originally formed as the amateur side Wigan United in November 1919, although the club predates this by at least two months as records exist from the previous September.Wigan Examiner 9 September 1919 page 3 column 4. Wigan United 2 Fleetwood 0 on 6 September 1919 It is also possible that United were a continuation of the club who played at Springfield Park some 20 years earlier. United played 18 games in the 1919–20 season as members of the West Lancashire League and also entered the Richardson Cup. The club applied to join the Lancashire Combination for the 1920–21 season and continued as Wigan United for a further nine games (P9 L9) before being forced to close by the Lancashire FA as they were found guilty of paying their players for "lost time", which contravened rules of the time. A new club, Wigan Association, was formed on 6 November 1920, taking over the fixtures of Wigan United for four games (P4 D1 L3). After this short period the F.A. agreed that all their demands had been met with the exception that the club would have to change their name again to avoid confusion with Wigan FC, the town's rugby league team, allowing Wigan Association to become officially known as Wigan Borough Football Club on 11 December 1920.Wigan Observer 20 December 1920 page 3 column 4 The newly named Wigan Borough applied for entrance to the football league's Third Division North for the 1921–22 season, despite only finishing 17th of 18 clubs in the Lancashire Combination league. Astonishingly, they were, along with Barrow and Accrington Stanley, granted a place for the inaugural season of the competition.Chilvers – The Wigan Borough story Life in the Football League Borough's first match as a league club came against Arsenal in a friendly, which they won 2–1. Their first league match saw them fight back from 1–0 down to win 2–1 against Nelson, but they would go on to finish only 17th of 20 in their début season.Wigan Athletic AFC – An A-Z, Dean Hayes. ISBN 1-874181-16-0 They spent ten years at this level before resigning from the league during the 1931–32 season. Boro's most successful season came in 1928–29 when they finished fourth in the Third Division North League; however at the time only the regional champions were promoted. Also that season they reached the Third Round of the FA Cup, the furthest Borough would ever progress in the competition. Though they lost the match against Sheffield Wednesday 3–1, a Springfield Park record 30,443 crowd saw the game. In 1931, the effects of the Great Depression proved too much and, unable to pay the players' wages any longer, Wigan Borough went out of business. The following year, Wigan's Mayor chaired a public meeting at Queens Hall which resulted in the founding of Wigan Athletic. It would not be until 2 June 1978, however, that Wigan would have a side in the Football League once more, and four more years would be needed to restore third-tier football to the town. Noted players Club records *'Highest League Position': 4th, Football League Third Division North *'Largest win': 9–1 vs Lincoln (Football League Third Division North) *'Highest attendance': 30,443 vs Sheffield Wednesday (FA Cup Third Round) References External links * *Ultimate Wigan Athletic Website *Wigan Borough Football Club – Complete Category:Wigan Borough F.C. Category:Sport in Wigan Category:Defunct football clubs in England Category:Defunct Football League clubs Category:Association football clubs disestablished in 1931 Category:Lancashire Combination Category:Football clubs in Lancashire Category:1920 establishments in England Category:1931 disestablishments in England